


The Threat

by Duochanfan



Series: TCHollis [1]
Category: Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Before Q becomes Q, Gen, Hacking, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-04-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tristan Charles Hollis is in his last year at University, doing a few underhanded things to make sure he can pave his way. But when an email comes in from an unknown source, asking him to do a job for them, to hack into the database of MI6, he gets involved with something that can turn deadly.</p><p>First part of a Trilogy, no pairing in this part, but will be in second and third part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own James Bond or anything that belongs to it. I'm just having a little fun.
> 
> Well, I ended up doing a little one shot, and then wrote something unintended into it. In the end it came to be a trilogy, and this is the first part of it. I do hope you enjoy it!

** The Threat **

** Chapter One **

Tristan Charles Hollis sat at his computer in his bedroom in the house he shared with two others. It was his last year at University and he still didn’t know what he was going to do afterwards, he had plenty of offers, but none that caught his attention. What did catch his attention was what he was doing at that moment in time. He took a quick break, drinking some of the hot Earl Grey that was set next to him and quickly got back to work.

“Hey Trist!” came a call from one of his housemates as he bound into his room.

“Joe, I told you not to disturb me today, I have something to do,” he said as he gave his house mate a glare, grey eyes becoming steel as they looked through the think glasses he wore.

“All work and no play makes Tristan a dull boy,” Joe grinned, his brown eyes smiling as he walked over and looked down at the other twenty year old.

Tristan shook his head and sighed, “I have word to do at the moment, and I’ll do something fun later.”

“Fine,” Joe rolled his eyes, knowing that the wouldn’t be able to get his friend to budge at all, “make sure you do, we’ll be at the Blue Lion.”

“Okay,” Tristan nodded as he started typing furiously, “I should be able to join you in about half hour, maybe an hour if things become difficult, which they shouldn’t.” He added as he blocked him out after that.

Tristan carried on typing away, making sure that he got the data that the man had asked for. This was routine, something he had done a thousand times before he had even entered university. It was the only way he had been able to get into University after his parents had abandoned him. He had been left in the family home on his own when he was 12, and instead of getting the authorities involved he made it seem like an adult was still living with him and he had taken care of himself.

He smirked as he got the data and backed out of the bank’s system, the information was only small, and had no affect for innocent people, but it could make someone a lot of money in other ways. He cleaned up his tracks, making sure that no one would be able to follow him back at all, even though he went through as many channels as he could. He quickly sent the data to his temporary employer and deleted everything that could incriminate him from his laptop, make sure there would be nothing left of it.

Tristan closed everything down as soon as he confirmed the payment had been made and he had moved funds around a little. He picked up his phone and sent a quick text.

**On way Joe - TCH - Sent 8:21 pm**

He grabbed his coat and walked out of the house. He walked down the street, frowning a little as he felt as though he was being watched. He shook his head at such thoughts as he entered the Blue Lion and walked over to the normal corner he and his friends would sit in as they got drunk and had their fun.

“Glad you could finally make it TC,” Andy grinned from where he was sat in the booth.

“Well I had a few things to work on before I could leave,” Tristan answered with a smirk, as he sat down. He didn’t tell his friends what it was he was actually doing, it wasn’t that he didn’t trust them, it was just to protect himself in case the police comes.

“You’re always busy with something when not in lectures.” Nate said with a shake of his head as he then asked, “beer?”

Tristan nodded as he watched his friend get up to get a round, “I’ll get the next.” He volunteered as his friends nodded in agreement.

The night ended on the normal note, all four friends just about able to walk back home. Though Tristan, through the haze of the alcohol could still feel eyes on his as he walked. Though the young man couldn’t see anyone as he occasionally looked around. Tristan felt relief as he walked into his home, and up to his room, locking the door behind him, finally feeling at least a little safe.

Tristan changed for bed, not bothering with a shower, he had lectures tomorrow, and needed to sleep at least a bit of the alcohol off. He drifted off to sleep, forgetting all about the feeling of someone watching him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, or anything affiliated with it. Just playing around for a bit.

Chapter Two

Tristan was laughing as he walked up the stairs to him room, it had been a few days since they had gone to the pub. He and his best friend Andy were coming back from their last lecture of the day. Andy was trailing behind him almost pouting at his laughing friend.

"Come on TC, its not that funny," he complained and whined as he looked up to the slightly taller man as they came to the landing.

Tristan still laughing, replied, "Oh yeah it is, come on what did you expect to happen?"

"Ass," Andy snorted as Tristan walked into his room.

Andy followed him into the room, as Tristan told him, "Look Andy, trying to get Annette to sleep with you isn't going to work if you just jump her, and putting your hand on her ass like that wasn't a good idea either, so of course she slapped your sorry ass."

"I didn't mean to do that, my hand slipped, it was automatic, she was kissing me back, and TC, I do like her you know." Andy tried to protest his innocent, "She's really nice, and she likes it when I kiss her spontaneously, I've heard her talk to her friends a few times about it. You have to admit though, she has a gorgeous ass." He added, as he goofy grin began to form on his face.

"I don't look at the ladies Andy, you known that," he said with a roll of his eyes, "And it still doesn't matter, she wont sleep with you just because you jump her like that, she might like the kisses but nothing else. You'll have to do things the old fashioned way, I'm afraid." He grinned over to him a little.

"I'll apologies to her later, maybe with some flowers, I know she likes them, she's going bowling with a few of her friends later," he said as he thought for a moment and then asked his slightly younger friend, "Want to come with me? We'll get some of the guys to come along as well, and I'll even see about getting Keith to come with us. I know he likes you, he keeps looking at you," he suggested with a wiggle of his eyebrows.

Tristan sighed, "You are one of the weirdest blokes I have ever met, you're trying to match me up with someone. Yes, Keith is a good-looking guy, and I've talked to him a few times, but we have nothing in common. Also, he isn't my type," he told him as he opened his laptop up and turned it on.

"Good, I really need to make it up to her, I know I did a bad thing." He winded a little as he thought of what he did, "And what is your type, come on TC, I want to know?" he asked, as he leaned a little closer.

Green eyes looked over to his best friend and sighed, "I would have thought being friends with me for the last three years you would have got it from the blokes I've dated." He said as he got a begging look from Andy, "I prefer them to be older, more mature," he started as he thought of the ones he dated, "light coloured hair, natural, not dyed. Muscular as well," he gave a rueful grin to Andy.

"Hmm, gonna be hard to find someone for you, isn't it?" Brown eyes lit up with the challenge of finding someone that his friend would date.

"Don't even think it Andy, no matchmaking," he told him, firmly.

Andy gave an over dramatic sigh as he then said, "Well, I should leave you be then, I'm going to talk to the guys and see what they think of a bowling night. It might just be the two of us." He grinned as he jumped up from Tristan's bed, that he had been sat on and almost rushed out the room in a run, shutting the door behind him.

"Nut case," Tristan snorts with a roll of his eyes. He then logs onto his secured email account that was under the name of Coeus, a name he used in the hacking circles, one that had came about when he was fourteen, when he first fell in love with Greek Mythology. Coeus one of the Titans, representing Rational Intelligence. It wasn't the most perfect of fits for him, but he still like it, and he liked the name as well.

He went through the messages that were there. There were only three, two were just small things that would take all of five or ten minutes to do and send off, since they wanted a new firewall to protect something or other. They wouldn't bring in much money, but it would be enough to last him a while. He then opened the last one and began to read it.

_**Coeus** _

_**I have been watching you and have seen your work, you are very, very good at getting into places you shouldn't. And you are just as good at protecting those very places. I have a business deal for you, which I would like for you to take.** _

_**I am in need of your skill to hack into one of the most protected databases in the world. For your troubles I would like to offer you the total sum of £500,000 when you take the job and another £500,000 when the job is done. Yes I am willing to pay that much for acquiring your services.** _

_**I know that you do not meet your clients face to face, as a way to not only protect yourself, but them as well. So I will honour your wishes about that, and come clean as to what I want you to do.** _

_**I need certain information that can only be found on the servers and databases of MI6, and I need it as soon as possible.** _

_**I look forwards to hearing your positive reply.** _

_**X** _

Tristan couldn't help but game in astonishment as he read the amount of money hat they were offering to pay him. T wasn't until he saw what they wanted him o do that he got a bad feeling about it. It didn't sit well with him, he knew what type of information was on the MI6 servers, he had hacked them once, wanting to see if he could, not long after he started. He was lucky that he hadn't been found out that time. And didn't want to try it again. The information that these people could be after could endanger people, innocent people. That was something that he wouldn't be able to live with, if someone died because he got information for someone. It was the reason why he only stuck to things that could affect money and business, no people died because of it, so far.

Tristan shook his head a little, he needed to say no to this one, even if the money could set him up for a very long time. It was all well and good getting certain information about people wanting to make money. But the things that could harm a country, and the people living in it, that he couldn't do. He wrote out a reply and sent it.

_**X** _

_**Flattered though I am with you words about my skill. I am going to have to say no to your business proposal.** _

_**Coeus** _

He sent off two more emails to the others, sending them the normal firewall that he had made for these small jobs. It would work well for them, but it would still leave it open for him to sneak past if he ever wanted to. He was about to log out of his account when it pinged a him, he frowned, noting that it was from the same address as the X person.

_**Coeus** _

_**I must insist that you take this job. You are the only one that would be able to do this. If the money is not enough, I am willing to up it, or even double it should you ask. I await your more favourable reply.** _

_**X** _

Tristan shook his head, as he got a bad feeling in his gut as he read the message. This is one job that he wouldn't do, he could tell that something bad would happen if he did it, and he wasn't willing to so do. He quickly sent a message back, hoping this one would get through to this mysterious X person.

_**X** _

_**Once again I must decline. It is not about the money, though it is nice to know that someone would appreciate my skills to such an extent. It is the job itself. It does not sit right with me. So, as I said, one again I thank you for getting in touch with me, but I must decline. Please do not bother contacting me again, as the answer will remain the same.** _

_**Coeus** _

Tristan nodded to himself and logged out, and started to shut down his computer. He heard someone in the house call out to him, and he rolled his eyes, as this time it was Nate calling to him. He had to wonder if he was the one that all of them came to when they wanted to talk to someone who would be sympathetic to their love lives when they were failing. Nate had been having trouble with his girlfriend, and Tristan had often been the one to give him advice on how to handle things.

He shut the laptop lid and stood up leaving the room, and the creepy emails behind him as he went to sort out another friends' love life. He just hoped that he wouldn't be contacted again, there was something about the emails that made him wary, and he hoped in the end it would turn out to be nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos. I hope that you are all enjoying this fic so far. Please comment and tell me what you all think.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around while I have the chance.
> 
> If you haven't guessed, Tristan is a young Q, before he became Q.

**Chapter Three**

Tristan yawned a little as green eyes blinked sleepily in the weak sunlight, that was coming in through the windows of the coffee shop, in the early hours of a Tuesday morning. Last nights bowling had gone brilliantly. Nate had made up with Kathy, and Annette had finally decided to put Andy out of his misery, and Tristan's, by saying yes when Andy had asked her out. He was also happy that Andy hadn't gone through with the thought of bringing Keith along. After bowling they had once again ended up at the pub, Tristan had been able to wrangle himself out of most of the drinking. It was the only reason why he was up at that moment in time, though he had still been up most of the night.

He stepped up to the counter as he ran a hand through messy brown hair, and told himself that he needed t get it cut again, it was beginning to fall into his eyes again. He quickly ordered his drink, glad that he was about to get something to drink, since he had ran out of Earl Grey last night. He smiled to the barista as he received his take out mug, he added the usual dash of milk and the two lots of sugar and walked out.

Tristan walked out into the street, squinting a little behind his glasses as the sun got into his eyes. He stopped for a moment as he felt as though someone was watching him again. The feeling had come and gone a number of times over the last week, and it was beginning to unnerve him a little. He looked around the street and couldn't see anyone that was watching him, or even glancing is way. He shook himself and started off towards home, walking through the streets.

He went down one of the normal alley ways, one he had gone down time and time again. He slowly sipped at his tea, as he walked. He heard a noise behind him, and he turned around quickly. He had no time to react as something came rushing towards him, and hit him around the head. His cup drop from his hands and fell to the floor, and he followed, unconscious.

XxXxX

Tristan was slowly coming around, when he felt a sharp sting across his face as someone hit him. He opened his eyes, and could only see the vague shape of people standing around him. His glasses were gone, he winced a little as his head gave a sharp throb. He tried to move his arms and legs a little, as they felt stiff, only for them to be stopped, he was tired to a chair, sitting in the middle of a plain room, that looked as though it had seen better days.

"It is so nice to see you awake Mr Coeus, I thought my men may have hit you a little too hard for a moment," came a smooth voice from behind him.

Tristan said nothing, he could already feel the smart remarks wanting to burst out. He could admit to himself that he was scared of what was going on. No one so far had been able to link one Tristan Charles Hollis to his hacker name of Coeus. He tried to look around, but wasn't able to. He could feel the hair on the back of his neck stand up a little as he thought of what could be going on.

"You would know me better as X, and I am really hoping that you will now consider my request properly. I would have tried other methods, but this one may just be that bit quicker," X said, still keeping out of Tristan's line of sight.

"No," he said firmly. He had a feeling something bad would happen if he said yes, "I have already given you my answer before, I do not wish to do it." He added. He really just wanted to leave, but for one he was tied to a chair, and for the other, there were about three other men in the room beside the mysterious X.

"Well, that is a true shame." He said as the people started to move towards Tristan, "I do hope that this will change your mind a little." He added.

With a small command, one of the men came forwards and began to hit Tristan. The hits came one after another. And while they did hurt Tristan, he could just about tell through the pain that they weren't meant to injure him. He did his best to keep is yells in, only letting one or two out. Slowly he stopped and moved back away from him. A man walked around and came into sight, leaning forwards enough that Tristan could see him a little more clearly, he was dressed in a smart grey suit, a nice white shirt, with a pristine dark blue tie. His dark hair was slicked back, and deep brown eyes were staring at him, as though trying to figure the young man out.

"You are quite the resilient young man Mr Coeus, or should I call you Mr Hollis?" He asked, as he tilted his head to the side a little and smiled, a smile a predator would give to its prey, just before they pounced. The voice sent a chill through Tristan, as it was the voice that had been speaking behind him, that of the mysterious X.

Tristan looked to him, he could feel that one of his eyes was beginning to swell up a little, "I don't care what you call me." He said with a slight sneer on his face.

"Such a shame Mr Coeus," he smiled as he then said as though he was in a normal conversations with someone, "Now, have you changed you mind by any chance?" his voice was still smooth, but was now soft, as tough he was trying to coax Tristan into doing what he wanted.

Tristan glanced to him, "No, I'm not doing it." He answered him, tough he couldn't help the shaking in his voice as he spoke. He was scared of what these people would do to him, and he knew that in the end he may give up. But for now he would resit, since he knew that something worse would come if he did it. There would be no one but his friends that would miss him, he was estranged from his family, and had been when he was fifteen, and even before then he rarely spoke to them, even living in the same house.

"Shame," he sighed dramatically as he took a step back and gave a nod to one of the men. The man moved forwards once again and smirked to the brunette.

X watched in delight, his brown eyes alight in pleasure as the man began to lash out towards Tristan. The young hacker didn't know how long it was going on for as blow after blow came towards him, once again hurting like hell, but causing no lasting damage. A called the man to a stop and he moved back a few steps, to let X forwards.

"I think that should be enough for now," he said with a smirk as he looked at the bruises that were beginning to form, "You hurt, but not truly injured severely." He said as he took hold of Tristan's chin and pulled it up so brown eyes met green, "Will you do as I have asked?" he asked once again.

"No," Tristan said through gritted teeth, his body ached, but at least he could feel nothing more serious than the bruises.

X hissed as he wretched his hand away, causing Tristan's head to snap up, "Think on this Mr Coeus, I only have so much patience, and it is quickly running out. I will start resorting to actually truly forcing harm on you." He said with a scowl on his face as he looked to two of the men and said, "You two, take him to the other room, let Mr Coeus have a good long think about his situation, he may just change him mind, if nt, we'll carry on a little later." He gave them a smirk.

The two men gave a nod as he moved forwards and untied Tristan. The took him by the arms between them and almost dragged him out of the room, the young hacker having a hard time getting his feet under him. They took him to another room and almost threw him inside. The click of the lock made Tristan wince a little.

He looked around and squinted his good eye, hoping that it would help him be able to see a little better. Without his glasses on, he could see things, but there was no true detail with it at all. He looked himself over a little, and sighed, bruised, but otherwise fine, he was glad that he wasn't tied up again.

He got up, shaking a little as his legs threatened to give way. His head was pounding as well, he took deep breath, and calmed himself down, a part of him wanted nothing more than to panic, to yell and scream, and give in. But his gut told him it would be the worst thing he could do. He went around the room, looking at it all, trying to see if he could find a way out. He wobbled a little more and sighed, he lent against the wall and slowly slid down the wall, setting into the corner of the room. He slowly closed his eyes as he sunk into unconsciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, I hope you are all enjoying the fic so far, there will be around nine chapters for this one. Please comment and tell me what you all think, as I would love to know.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around with the characters.

**Chapter Four**

Tristan slowly came around, and shivered a little as the temperature in the room had dropped while he had been unconscious. He opened his one good eye, the other now swollen shut properly, and looked around the room as best as his limited eyesight would allow. He could tell that there was no one else in the room with him. The brunette stood up, and shaking a little, he walked around the room. He came to the door and was about to try it when he frowned, he could hear someone out side of it talking.

"The Boss said we should leave him alone, at least till morning." Came one voice, it was low and gruff, and Tristan could easily imagine a muscle man being behind it.

"Yeah, we gotta make sure this guy does it, the last one that tried failed. We need the list as soon as possible according to the Boss. It will get us to hook up with them," the other said, his voice was a little smoother than the other.

"As soon as he's done it the Boss said to kill him, and get rid of him." The gruff voice gave a dry chuckle.

Tristan stood still as he listened, happy that he had gone with his first instinct and declined in helping them. He shuddered to think, that if he had done it, if he had given in, he would be dead by now. He couldn't help but wonder if they would have tracked him down and killed him, since they knew where he live, and the places he went to, if was a frightening thought that he wouldn't even be safe he if went home.

He moved away from the door, since what the two were now talking about was football. He started to look around the room, hoping that he would be able to find a way out. He went around slowly, mindful of his bruises, knowing that his ribs were at least bruised, and his head ached badly, throbbing in time with his heart. He couldn't tell if that was just because of the bad eye, or if he had a concussion. He made sure to pay attention, not wanting to miss anything that might be lying around, that might be able to get him out of there and to safety.

Tristan reached he only source of light in the room, the window. It was a large lift up window, that you didn't see very much theses days. The light that was coming through was now only that of a street light. Tristan looked out, and couldn't really tell where he was, and he hoped that he was still in London somewhere. He felt around the window, feeling the seams as best as he could, someone had painted the frame at one point and the paint was all over it. He moved it a little, smiling to himself when it opened a little. He tried a bit more and then froze as it made a loud sound. He looked to the door, and waited to see if anyone had heard and would come inside.

He sighed in relief when no one came though. He carried on working for a little while, trying to loosen the dried and old paint that had gripped the framed and window, and sealed then together. He wished that he had something that would help him in getting rid of it. He looked around, but couldn't tell if there was anything, he didn't want to give up, but knew that he wouldn't be able to get the window open without getting rid of some of it. He sighed as he moved away and started to look around the rest of the room that he hadn't got around to looking through.

Tristan felt himself kick something with his foot as he walked, he bent down a little and smirked to himself when he was able to tell that it was a stone, or something like that. He picked it up and grinned when it really was a stone, he noted that two of the sides were a little sharp. They were sharp enough that it should be able to scrap some of the paint away, he just hoped it was hard enough for the job.

He quickly returned to the window and began to scrap the paint away, pausing every now and then, just in case someone might come in and see what he was doing. Tristan didn't know how long he was working at it, but when he tried the window a fourth time it moved more. He slowly lifted it up, weary of the sound it could make. He was happy that he was skinny as he was able to fit through the gap that it made. He looked out and gulped a little, he was on the second floor.

He swung himself out of the window and started to lower himself down, slipping quite quickly. He fell to the hard concrete, wincing as he did so. He stood up as fast as he could and started to take a step, but his ankle gave out on him, causing him to crash to the floor once again. He looked to his ankle and frowned, he must have hurt it when he had fallen. He sighed and got to his feet, and even though his ankle protested the weight he was putting on it, he started to look around a little, not recognising anything. He walked out of the back alley and started off in one direction, hoping it would lead him to somewhere familiar.

Tristan didn't know how long he was walking for, but he smiled when he started to see things that were familiar to him. He walked a little faster, shivering a little in the cool night air. He was happy that it was dark, since it gave him that feeling of safety, and protection from people watching him. He stopped as he turned onto yet another street and grinned, this was more than familiar, it was one he walked along daily. He picked up his pace a little more and limped towards home.

He needed help, and the only people he could think that might be able to help in his situation would MI6. He needed to find a place where he could go and try and contact them. He didn't really know anything, but maybe he could get them to help him catch them or something. He figured out the basic of what he needed to do and within twenty minutes of limping, he reached home. He banged on the door, hoping that someone would be in. No one answered, he shuddered a little, as he banged the door again, using what strength he could.

"What!?" came an angry and annoyed voice as the door was wretched open, "TC!" came the shocked voice, the anger gone as the one that opened the door saw who it was.

"Andy," Tristan said in relief, as he made to enter the house, only to stumble a little over the step, his ankle still protesting his walking on it. Andy grabbed him quickly, and kept him from falling over. He helped him into the house, and was about to take him up the stairs, when Tristan pulled away, he could just about see the questioning look on his face, "Grab my laptop, put it in my bag and bring it down here quickly," he instructed, "I'll have to explain later on."

Andy looked him over and would have said something, but decided, with the serious and even scared look on his friends face, he would do as he was asked. He ran up the stairs to the attic room, that was Tristan's, and grabbed his friends' laptop, he saw the spare glasses on the table and grabbed them as well. He had noticed that his friend had a swollen left eye, a small gash on his forehead, that was scabbing over, and no glasses, he didn't know what else was wrong with him, but he couldn't help but be worried for him.

He put the laptop in the bag and slinging it on his shoulder and rushed back down the stairs. He got to the top of the last stairs case in the house and stopped a little, and slowed down. He looked down to his friend, who was now sitting just inside the front door, the door was closed tight, and all the locks were engaged on it. He wanted to know what was going on as he reached the bottom of the stairs.

Andy went over and sat down on the floor next to him, he handed over the glasses first. Tristan took them and gave him a weak smile as he put them on, "What happened TC?" he asked as he then carried on, "You went out this morning for a cup of tea, and you never came back, you've never disappeared like that before, so what's going on?" The worry was evident in his friends voice as he then handed over the backpack with the laptop inside.

Tristan sighed, "Sorry Andy, I really don't have the time, though I do suggest that if anyone comes looking for me, tell them you've seen me but I left straight away, something is going on, but I can't say, I don't want you or the others in danger at all." He told him as he began to stand, feeling a little unsteady on his feet, and his ankle and head throbbing in tandem.

Andy was a little unsure about letting him go and was abut to say something when he changed his mind and suggested something else, "Look you're my best friend, no way am I letting you go out on your own, you look a state. I'm coming with you, where ever you go." His eyes showing Tristan that he would just follow the others, no matter what he said.

Tristan sighed, not really wanting Andy to go with him, but nodded his head in agreement, "Right, we need you get a move on. I'll explain as we walk. I don't know how long it will take before they notice me missing. I need to get somewhere that is safe and out of the way, where they wouldn't think to look." He said as the two of them left the house. Andy carrying the laptop bag and helping to support Tristan as the slightly younger man explained everything to him, and he did mean everything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, please comment and tell me what you think of the young Q!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just playing around with the characters.

**The Threat**

**Chapter Five**

Andy took in everything that Tristan had told him, and there was a lot of it. He now knew exactly how his friend made his money and kept playing the bill. It was a little hard to believe since he a part of him had always thought of Tristan as a straight-laced kind of guy. On the other hand he knew how smart Tristan was, and that a part of him could easily see him doing something like this. Though he had to admit that he was scared, after what Tristan had told him about the job he had tried to turn down. He still wanted to help his friend, and while he may not look it, he was a fighter.

Tristan stopped, making Andy stop as well; they were in the warehouse area of London. The slightly younger man looked around and then led his friend towards one of the more abandoned buildings. He went to the gate and knelt down, tapping at something that was located underneath the post. They heard a click and Tristan stood up as he pulled out a key and finished unlocking the door. He limped over to a door and opened that up as well, using a numerical pad that was hidden behind a No Trespassing sign on the wall next to the door.

After he opened the door the door to the building, Andy came up and pulled an arm over his shoulder and supported him as Tristan directed them inside. Tristan looked to his puzzled friend and smiled a little. The two soon go to a office door, and once again Tristan moved from Andy and unlocked the door, using a keypad and key. He limped in, with Andy following behind him. It was a modern office, with two computers set up on the large desk.

"Let's settled here," he said softly, glad that he could take the weight off his angle. He had found this place some years ago, when he was sill a teen. It had taken him a while to gather the money to buy the building, and while he kept the place looking old and abandoned, he had made sure a few of the rooms would be more up to date so he could use them when he needed privacy.

"What is this place? Why is it here?" Andy asked him as he looked around and took a place on he other side of the desk, in another comfortable leather chair.

Tristan grinned, "I found this place when I was younger, it was abandoned. I came here often to avoid people, when they became a little too much. Haven't been here in about two months. I brought the place as soon as I was able to, to make sure no one else took it over. I did a few things to set the place up for myself. Made sure the place would be secure, just in case of squatters." He smiled softly, he hadn't planned on ever bringing someone here, but he just hoped that Andy would be all right with everything. It was a hard thing to take in, your best friend turning out to be some else entirely.

Andy looked to him, no smile on his face as he asked seriously, "Were you ever going to tell me?"

Tristan thought for a moment and then answered, "I don't know, I don't think I would have this soon. But I might have done, you're my best friend Andy, even though we've only known each other for a hot time, I know I can rust you. I've never really been able to trust anyone, most people dislike me hen they find out how smart I am."

Andy contemplated the words and the look o trust on his face, "All right, what the plan, you need o have one at least," he then asked with a nod, telling his friend that everything between them was good.

Tristan smiled in relief, I'm going to be doing something even more illegal than normal, that is if I get the attention of those I want, I may well end up in jail at the end of this. If you want to leave, I wont blame you," he said, his smile dropping as he asked.

"I'm staying, I already said that I'm going to help you, so just do what is needed." He said with a roll of his eyes.

Tristan nodded and pulled out is laptop, he opened it up and logged on. It didn't take him that long to start hacking into MI6 and one of their more secured areas.

_**To whoever may read this** _

_**I have unfortunately came into contact with someone who wishes to get into the very serves that I am on now. I was contacted by them two days ago, yesterday, I was taken from the streets and beaten in an effort to change my mind. I was able to escape and contact you. I have no doubt they will try for me again if I show myself in the more normal places I go to. I do not know what they are after, but I have a feeling it would be very bad for England and most likely other countries should they get their hands on it. He referred to himself as X, he has dark hair, and brown eyes, and wore a suit when I met him. I don't know if he is known to you at all.** _

_**Coeus** _

Tristan sighed as he looked over to Andy and said, "Well, I've messaged them, I don't really know what else I can do," he was tired and sore but knew it might be a while before anything happens. If nothing does, then he will have to disappear, he just hoped that Andy wouldn't have to as well, because he helped him.

Tristan looked to the screen when he heard a soft beep, he read the message that was sent back along the same lies and smiled.

_**Coeus** _

_**I have to admit that I am surprised that you have contacted us. We have had out eye on you for a while as well. So it is nice of you to send us a message. We have also been keeping an eye on the one that has contacted you. We have a need to bring him out into the open as well. I ask that you help us in this.** _

_**Q** _

He looked to Andy after he had read it aloud and said, "I just hope they will actually help."

Andy nodded and replied, "Let's hope, seems like they want this guy as well. So I think we should come up with something that will bring him out of the wood work."

Tristan nodded in agreement, "since they are after me, I think I may have to play bait."

Andy didn't like the idea of his friend playing bait, "Can't you think of something else?" he asked, pulling a face as he spoke.

Tristan thought for a moment, he shook his head, "I don't think we have time to really thing of something."

He nodded and told him reluctantly, "Well get sorting it out then."

Tristan nodded back and with a small smile as he was about to send a message back, his computer beeped. He friend a little. There was a message in his secured email account, he opened it up after making sure it was safe and then read it.

_**Coeus** _

_**Naughty, naughty, since you think that leaving us is a good idea, you'll need to watch your back. I still require your services, and I will get them one way or another, and the easy way would be best for you.** _

_**X** _

Tristan balanced a bit as he read it out again for Andy to hear, "Well, I think that I have the better idea." He gave a grim smile.

Andy agreed as he said, "Suppose you're right, though I still don't like the idea."

_**Q** _

_**I think in the end they will come for me again until I give in to what they wan. I have no plans in doing so, so I ask that you help in capturing them. I ave someone else with me, trust worthy, I don't know exactly what I should do, this isn't what I normally do, especial if you have been keeping an eye on me as you have said that you have done.** _

_**Coeus** _

Tristan and Andy waited in silence, both hoping that they would get a favourable reply from MI6. The computer beeped once more and Tristan opened it.

_**Coeus** _

_**I think you're right, I am having someone sent to you to help. I will be coordinating things from here as well. I have a plan, and with your willingness in playing bait I have no doubt that it would work. Though I will have the agent sent to you explain it more. Since while the messages are secure. It wouldn't do to have it all out in the open. I have sent an encrypted file with the details on how to meet my agent. I have no doubt that a young man of your talents will be able to figure it out.** _

_**Q** _

"I think it might be best if I meet this agent and bring him here or somewhere else. You're hurt after all and I don't want you ending up hurt worse if they see you," Andy said with a wry grin.

Tristan thought for a moment and then nodded in agreement, "While you're out can you get something so I can bandage my ankle up, I have no doubt that getting out and about, offering myself up as bait, I'll need to be able to walk a little at least."

Andy nodded as he waited for Tristan to figure out the encrypted file. It didn't take him long as he told Andy where to go and who to look for, and what to buy at the cafe to gain the attention of the agent that will be waiting for him. Tristan sent one last message back before Andy walked out of the door.

_**Q** _

_**I will be sending my companion to meet your agent, as at this moment in time, I'm not very mobile. He will be brought back to where I am at this moment. I am in a secure location, which I set up some years ago. I look forward to working with you and your agent.** _

_**Coeus** _

"Andy," Tristan said catching his friend before he walked out of the door, "Be careful, you're my best friend, and I don't want to have to break in a new one." He joked, though part of his tone was serious.

Andy smiled and nodded, "I will, and I'll also bring back an agent and something for your ankle."

He walked out of the room to go and meet the agent that this Q had spoken of, there was a second reason that Andy volunteered to ho. I t was just in case this turned back and the agent wasn't who he said he was. He didn't want Tristan there, he wanted his best friend safe. He sighed as he got out of the building and headed away, wondering what this agent would be like. He looked up to the weak sunlight that was now coming through the heavy cloud cover, morning had broken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James Bond doesn't belong to me, I'm just having a little fun while I can, and I will try and put them all back where they belong when I am finished.

**Chapter Six**

Andy looked at the cafe that he had been sent to, it was the run of the mill cafe. Open spaces, loads of tables and chairs, and little alcoves at the back. He had already gone to Boots and gotten the tension bandage that was needed for Tristan's ankle, now he was to go inside and wait for the agent that was being sent to them. He walked inside and up to the counter, and smiled to the Barista, he looked around a little as he then looked to the menu above her, as though he was trying to decide what he wanted.

"What can I get you?" the Barista asked with a friendly smile.

Andy looked to her as he then answered, "Can I have a coffee with the vanilla and caramel syrup, as well as some cream."

She smiled as she took the order, "To drink in, or to drink out?"

"In please," he said as he waited for the drink to be made. It didn't take long for them to make it, and he went to the sugar counter and took four packets of sugar and hen headed to the sea that was near the back of the cafe.

He sat and waited for a moment, looking around subtly, he could see someone else enter the cafe and he thought he looked a little like the picture, but then again, he sun was shining through the window and was causing his vision to be a little off, "mind if I join you?" came a voice as the stranger came up to his table.

Andy looked up into the chiselled face and the laughing blue eyes, the same face as the one in the picture, "If you wish."

A chuckled came from him, "It should be 'As you wish' you know." He grinned as he sat down and looked to the younger man across from him.

"Ah, the Princess Bride, not much of a fan, though I hear Quinton is." Andy replied softly, it was something he had to say, to make sure that it was actually the agent and not some random stranger.

The guy grinned and chuckled a little, "he is a weird one, the names Alec, I hope to be able to help you with the little problem that has come up." He told him and then wondered quietly, "So are you the mysterious Coeus that has my friends in such a tizzy, or you the friend that was said to be coming instead?"

"Unfortunately for you, I'm the friend. I've got to take you to him, sorry but his has been hurt a little from the last time he was out and about, I didn't want to risk it happening again, if you know what I mean." Andy said with a soft smile.

"Alec stood up and motioned for the younger man to do the same, "Right then, shall we head out and make sure he is fine?"

Andy nodded and said, "Yeah, would be a good idea." He smiled to him.

The two of the walked out of the coffee shop, the coffee that Andy had ordered, left behind, still full. They went out into the busy streets of London. He too the two of them on a more circular route back to the abandoned building. Making sure that no one was following them, though Andy didn't think it was a possibility. They reached the warehouse district soon enough and the amount of people thinned out to almost no one.

"So kid, want to tell me all you know of what's going on?" Alec asked them as they walked side by side, comfortable in asking now as there were a lot less people around them.

Andy looked to him as he said, "Well, first don't call me kid just because I'm young, the name's Andy. As for what is going on? My friend got an email from this X guy, asking him to hack into the databases of MI6. He refused, and the next day as he went for some tea at the coffee shop, he was taken. That was yesterday at almost nine in the morning. This morning, at almost one in the morning after a night out, banging on the door wakes me up. It's Tristan, in a right state, no glasses, and asking for me to get him a few things. He was going to go off on his own, but I insisted to go with him. Now, I'm going to take you too him." The agent could tell that the young man was worried about what was going on, and what it would all lead to for his friend.

Alec looked him over and the said, "you look like a fighter, are you?" he could be of some help if he was.

Andy was puzzled by the sudden change in conversation and the question, "I do mixed martial arts, have for a while," he frowned and then asked his own question, "How did you guess? And why do you want to know?"

Alec chuckled as he answered, "The way you walk, the way you look around you, you're aware of what's going on around you, not many people are like that." He paused for a moment before he answered the second question, "I may end up getting you to help me, since there is only me, and I may need someone who can act as back up, it's more of a just in case, than anything else."

Andy nodded, he didn't mind the thought of having to help as back up, if it meant keeping Tristan safe, there was just something about the younger man that brought it out in him, and their other friends. He also had a slight feeling that there were things that Tristan would be able to do, to take care of himself in other ways. They walked a little further as they came to where Andy knew Tristan was.

"We're almost there now," Andy said softly as he looked over to him, "are you going to tell me what you have planned for Coeus?" using the code name that his friend had used.

Alec shook his head at him, "Sorry buddy, but no. I'll be telling Coeus and you when we are all together and where we will be most secure, there is always a chance that someone could over hear things. It'll be better that way, also I'll be able to have a conference with our friend Quinton as well, so he'll be able to help direct things."

Andy nodded in understand and looked to the gate and then to the camera he knew was above it and pointed to wards where they were sitting. He gave a nod and the gate unlocked and opened a little for them, "Well, TC has got this place done up right for himself, all automated." He chuckled a little at he thought of Tristan sitting in the room and pushing buttons to do everything around him without having to leave his chair, it was an easy thing to picture for his younger friend.

Alec looked to his companion as he led the way inside the building, as another door opened for them. He couldn't help but wonder what type of man was Coeus, especially as he could see that he was smart and resourceful, he couldn't help a grin as he thought of what W would make of him if they ever came face to face and shivered as he wondered what type of things they could come up with as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, please comment and tell me what you all think. 
> 
> This will be ten chapters long, and sets things up for the second part of the trilogy.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just have a little play around for a bit.
> 
> Well, we are almost at the end of this one, three chapters left and then onto the second part of the Trilogy, which I have already started to write the rough draft of.

**Chapter Seven**

Andy walked through the corridors, leading Alec towards the office, where Tristan was waiting for them. He glanced over to the agent and came to a stop at the door, he opened it up and walked in, smiling as he saw curious green eyes dart to the door to watch them come in. Andy walked over to him and sat down in a chair that was close to his friend. Alec walked in and looked around at the set up, impressed by it. It was the type of set up that Q used back at MI6. The young man that was in there stood up, wobbling a little as he did so, but smiled at him in welcome.

"Hello, I'm Coeus, though my actual name is Tristan," he greeted as he held out his hand.

"Hi, I'm Alec," he greeted back as he took the hand and shook it, the grip from the younger male was strong, "Right, shall we get down to business?" he asked with a kind smile.

Tristan nodded his head in agreement and sat back down, "That sounds like a good idea to me."

Andy nodded, but got up from his chair and took the bandage out of his pocket and looked to his friend, "Before you do anything, lets get that ankle sorted out."

Tristan sighed, but nodded in agreement, "All right."

Andy knelt down and strapped up the ankle, noting it was only slightly swollen, and he knew that it would be painful for a little while, "It should be fine in a few days."

"May I ask what happened to you?" Alec asked from where he was sat, looking to the two younger men.

Tristan looked over to him and answered simply, "When they took me, they, as you can see, beat me a little. When they locked me in a room, I was able to get out, unfortunately the fall from the window caused me to hurt my ankle. I'm not the most athletic person in the world." He finished, wry grin on his face.

Alec nodded as he said, "You're stronger than you look then, if you were able to take a beating and still get out without help."

Tristan nodded slightly, "Couldn't let them get away with this."

Alec nodded back and then got out his phone and dialled a number, letting it go to speaker and setting it down on the desk, "Hey Q, I'm with them now. What's the plan?" he asked as he waited for the person on the other end of the line to answer him.

"Ah Alec, good to hear from you," came an aged voice, a hint of laughter in it as he spoke.

"So enlighten us to the plan you have concocted in that weird brain of yours?" he asked, a grin on his face.

"Right, Coeus, though I wouldn't mind you real name at this point, and the name of your companion as well would be most appreciated. We shall of course not be telling anyone of your involvement in this." The voice said, directing the speech to the two young men in the room.

Tristan nodded as Andy nodded to him, saying it would be all right, he then spoke up, "I'm Coeus, though my real name is Tristan Hollis. My companion is Andrew Cable."

"Well, Tristan, Andrew, I do hope you don't mind as we get talking about my master plan," Q said, laughter was even more evident in his voice, and the three men could tell he was smiling as well, "Right, is there somewhere that you can go where you would be alone and that can be monitored?"

"We could always clear the house out, I think that would be best, and I don't think it would be hard to get the others out the house." Andy suggested, getting a nod of agreement from his friend.

"We have a place, just have to make sure it's clear, "Alec said as he then added, "Q, carry on."

"Right, with that sorted, we should have Tristan in there alone, make sure that you will be seen going in, I have no doubt if they are really after you as much as they appear, then they will have someone watching your home. So with you there, they may try and come and take you." He said, as he paused a moment at the end.

"We should have a tracker on Tristan, I don't suppose you'd be able to send something my way?" Alec then suggested, as he added, "It would be best, that way we would be able to monitor him from outside, away from them, and if they do take him we would be able to find him."

"I have something that I can put together here," Tristan then spoke up, "It would be best to do this as soon as possible."

"If you can do that, make sure that you send me the frequency, so that I can track you and direct them to find you." Q said as he then added, "Alec is armed, and should be able to protect you. I would say, Andrew, I think it would be best if you head to the house now and make sure that it will be clear. In an hour Tristan should then head there, have a taxi drop you close by and head into the house after everyone, which does include you Andrew, leaves. Tristan must be alone."

Andy grimaced at that, as he didn't want his friend to be alone in the house, but he knew that it would have to be like that, "All right, I'll head out now."

Andy stood up, giving a nod to the two others and then a look to Tristan, making sure that he got the silent message to be careful. Tristan nodded to him and watched as he left the office and then the building. Tristan then turned to Alec and said, "I don't really care if something does happen to me, but do everything that you can to make sure that he is safe. He really shouldn't be mixed in with all this, but he insisted and I needed to get here quickly. I believe he would have followed me if I had just left."

Alec looked to him and nodded, though to be honest he liked both of these two young me, they had courage and plenty of it, just to protect each other, "I'll do my best."

Tristan nodded as he waited for Andy to message them to tell them that the house was clear. The younger man got up and hobbled over to the workbench he had set up at the back of the room and started to make the tracker. It would take him long, as he had made them before. Alec was quickly talking to Q and then hung up, as he watched Tristan work quickly and efficiently.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, I do hope that you are enjoying this one.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around with the characters while I have the chance.
> 
> We're almost at the end of this one, and then the next one will be up.

**Chapter Eight**

Tristan leaned back in his chair as he looked over some notes for his class, he didn't want the chance of one of this X's thugs getting hold of anything that would be important, so he had made sure his laptop remained at his warehouse. He was going through the notes of his university laptop, it had a lot of security, but not as much as his work laptop.

"So far nothing," Tristan said into the small microphone that he had sown into the collar of his shirt.

Tristan started to go over his course work, making sure that he would be able to complete the essay when he got back, if he got back. He looked up sharply when he heard a noise behind him, out in the hallway, "something made a noise," he said softly as he began to stand up and turned around, only for the door to his room to burst open and two men that he semi recognised room the kidnapping the day before, came into the room.

One went towards him, his fist raised enough that Tristan knew a punch was going to be thrown. The hacker moved out of the way when it came flying towards him, he then used the momentum of the thug, just as Andy had taught him, and threw him onto the floor. The other one then moved towards him and began to lash out, throwing punch after punch towards him. The green eyes young man started to dodge. His ankle gave a twinge and gave way on him, light exploded in his vision as a fist connected with the side of his head.

The one that he had been able to throw, got up and grabbed him from behind. The other was about to get some restrains out of his pocket and onto him. The one behind Tristan picked him up and tossed him over his shoulder, causing the young man to grunt. They walked out of the back of the property and into the back streets, where a dark blue van was waiting for them. Tristan was thrown into the back, the other two quickly climbing in as it then sped away.

Tristan didn't know how long they were driving for, when the van came to a sudden sop, making him roll a little on the floor of the van. He banged his head a little on the wall of it, causing his head to throb in pain.

"Up ya get," a gruff voice said as rough hands pulled him out of the van and quickly pulled the young man into the building they had stopped in front of.

Tristan looked around and wondered where Alec and Andy were, he hoped that they didn't take long to get to him, he really didn't want to get another beating. He took a deep steadying breath as he was taken into a room and tied to a chair. He looked around as he was then left alone in the room. The room was bare, bar the wooden chair that he was tied to, he couldn't help but shake his head at the cliché he found himself in. The chair felt old and what he could see of it, it looked it as well. The walls were a sickly green colour, the pain beginning to peal. There were no windows in the room this time, so he wouldn't be able to free himself like last time.

The door behind him opened and people walked in, it was soon closed again, "Well we meet again Mr Coeus, I was most displeased that you didn't enjoy our hospitality. I do hope that this room is more to your liking." The voice was that of X, smarmy with posh undertones, though Tristan could tell that it was easily faked.

"Your hospitality leaves a lot to be desired, the chair is most uncomfortable Mr X, though since you know my name, would you not give me yours?" Tristan said, as he did his best to put on a clam facade, even though a part of him wanted to panic, he hadn't enjoyed his last time with this man after all.

"Oh I am sorry, but I'm afraid that this is the best that we can do, and as for my name, well I don't think it would hurt that much to give it to you. It's Julian Anders, a pleasure to make your acquaintance." He said as he came to a stop in front of Tristan and gave a dramatic bow.

Julian Anders was almost six foot, rim with slight muscles. His face was angular and his eyes were piercing and looked knowingly towards Tristan, as thought they could tell that it was a front, that he was acting, "I don't know if I would call this a pleasure, you have taken me from my home, you have taken me from the street, not very gentlemanly of you." Tristan told him, ignoring the squirming in his gut that told him that the man before him was dangerous, he already knew that without having to see him.

"Well, I shall be dealing with you personally, if you don't mind." He smiled, "Though I am inviting some more friends to watch how the master works. It is always best to make sure that your men know what they are doing, and that their employer knows how to work things as well." He added as the door opened once more and four others walked into the room.

Tristan almost grimaced, he knew what was coming next, and he just hoped that Alec and Andy would be able to get to him before too much damage was done. He didn't know how the two would be able to get in, as one of the thugs moved in front of him, there was a gun in the waistband of his jeans. Things could get ugly fast if things went wrong, he thought for a second and almost smiled as he thought of how to get in touch with the others and warn them.

Tristan kept up the brave face as he said, hoping that Q would be able to ear it, "So you have what, four thugs watching with guns, while you beat the crap out of me, doesn't really seem fair now does it."

Mr X a.k.a Julian Anders had a sinister grin on his face as he ignored the statement that Tristan had made. He took off his suit jacket and handed it to one of the thugs that was standing near him. He continued to grin as he unbuttoned the cuffs of his sleeves and rolled them up. He took a step towards Tristan and raised a fist, Tristan couldn't help the slight flinch, as he knew what was coming next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos, I do hope you are enjoying it, we are almost at the end now, not far to go, the chapters are already written, just need editing.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around!
> 
> There is one more chapter to go in this first part of the Trilogy, do hope you'll stick around for the second.

**Chapter Nine**

"Alec, Andy, they are on the move, moving away from where you are now. Keep me on the line, I'll send you the directions, not get a move on." Q said over the open line, as he started to do just that and give them directions, hoping that the two would be able to catch up to Tristan, he had talked to the young man again before he had gone into the house alone, and had liked him almost instantly. Alec had told him that he had set-up a safe place for him to work from as well, and that to Q showed an initiative that he liked in people.

Alec drove the car that he had acquired twenty minutes ago, following the directions of Q. He could hear the other telling him about the situation and what he could over hear from the microphone that was still attacked to Tristan. He drove through the streets, he could tell that Andy was tense beside him, but then again this was his best friend that was in danger.

Andy watched as the streets went past, he wanted to say that things would be fine, but he doubted that they ever will be after this. He looked over to Alec as Q came though the speaker of the phone attached to the dashboard.

"They have come to a stop, please be careful," he told them as he gave them the location.

Three minutes later the car pulled up nearby and the two of them got out. They went silently into the building, Q still on the line as Alec whispered into it, "Any intel on what's inside waiting for us at all?"

"Yes, four bodyguards, or thugs as Tristan is quaintly calling them, and they are armed so do be careful 006, X is in there as well, though we now have his real name. Having R research him right this minutes." Q then told them, his voice was calm and soothing to their nerves as he spoke.

Alec pulled out a gun and then looked to Andy, "You know how to shoot one of these?"

Andy nodded, it was something that his dad had taught him, he just didn't know if he could pull it on someone, "Yeah, I know how, been a while thought."

Alec grinned a little as he handed the young man his spare fun, "It's like riding a bite, you never really forget."

Andy nodded, a little sceptical in those words as he took he gun. The two silently crept into the building, and with the last direction from Q, they reached the room, in which Tristan was being held. They heard the sound of flesh hitting flesh and knew that Tristan was being beaten. Alec nodded to Andy and seconds later the door flew open and Alec went in shooting, Andy following closely, but not firing.

Tristan sighed in relief as he saw them. X looked to him and sneered, "Kill him now, he knows too much."

The thug that had been standing in front of him pulled out the gun, as Tristan could hear some fighting going on behind him. The young man began to rock his chair as the thug fired his gun towards him, his chair toppling to the concrete floor as a burning pain shot through his arm. Tristan closed his eyes only fir a moment as several more shots were fired, thankfully not hitting him as he tried to get free from his bindings.

Andy saw his friends chair topple, he grimaced as he forced himself to look away and concentrate on the guy in front of him as he threw another punch towards him. He grabbed the hand, pulled him closer, kneeing him in the stomach and then bashing him on the back of the head with he butt of the gun that he hadn't fired.

The young man spotted one in the shirt and suit trousers as he began to head for the door, after ordering someone to kill his best friend. He moved towards him and kicked high, aiming for his head. The man ducked down and did a low kick, hoping to topple Andy. The two threw punch and kick and punch and kick at each other, barely connecting as they fought. Andy then felt a hit against his back, causing him to go to his knees, he looked up just in time to see the man that he had been fighting run out of the room.

There was one last shot fired as someone fell against him. He felt a warm wetness against his back, and shuddered a little knowing instinctively what it was. He shrugged the guy off him and headed over to Tristan who he could now see was struggling a little in the bindings that held him to the chair.

"Thanks," Andy said as he looked over to Alec that was now contacting Q for something.

The other agent grinned to him, "I live for this," he gave a deep chuckled as he began to talk on the phone again.

Tristan couldn't help the sigh of relief as the bindings finally loosened, he opened his eyes and looked into the relieved eyes of his best friend, "Hey," he smiled as the other helped him to sit up, causing him to grimace in pain as he ribs told him that it was a bad idea.

"I know you're hurt, I can see that," Andy said as he looked him over a little.

"Don't worry, we have medics on the way as well as a few others to try and sort this mess all out," Alec said as he came up behind Tristan.

"Thanks," he said in relief. Alec then left the room to have a good look around, the young hacker looked around the room and counted up the bodies in the room, he could tell that a few of them were dead. A part of him shuddered at the thought, it wasn't a pleasant one, and he looked to Andy, seeing the same type of shock at what had just happened setting in, "Are you all right? I don't think you signed up to this when you became friends with me." He said softly.

Andy broke out of his thoughts as he looked to him and said, "Maybe not, but I still couldn't ask for a better friend." He smiled at the slightly younger man, who smiled back.

Alec came back into the room as he said, "I found something interesting, but I don't think that I could get into it, want to have a bash at it Tristan?" he grinned as he set a laptop down in front of him.

Tristan grinned back as he opened it and started to work on it. It didn't take him long to get through the encryptions that were protecting it, "This is childs play, I can see why they wanted me to help them if this is the best security they can get on their laptop." He groused with a slight huff at not being challenged enough.

Alec laughed, as did Andy, but the two were soon shouting Tristan's name when he began to sway a little and then fall sideways as he passed out, the last few days finally hitting him, and it was hitting him hard now that he was safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comment and the kudos. Glad you are enjoying it so far, and we are so close to the end of this tale!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own James Bond, just messing around with the characters while I have the chance.
> 
> Well this is the final chapter, the next part of the Trilogy will be posted in two weeks.
> 
> Sorry for posting late, been working on writing a new Sherlock fic, which will be posted after April.

** Chapter Ten **

Tristan woke up slowly, he could already smell the antiseptic in the air and could just about feel his injuries. He vaguely remembered something about a Hospital, but his thoughts were a little disjointed. He opened his eyes and looked around the room he was in, it wasn't the normal hospital ward, and he had a feeling that he may just be a quest of MI6.

"Don't worry, we're safe here, with MI6, they aren't going to keep us here either. We're free to go when your fully recovered. I'm already free, though you'll have to wait a little longer to heal up a little more." Came the soothing tones of his best friend. Tristan couldn't help the smile as he looked over to him.

"So," the injured man said softly, wincing at how rough his voice sounded. Andy moved quickly as he got the other a small amount of water and let him sip at it. "How long have I been out?" he asked as soon as his throat felt better, and he began to feel just that little bit more human.

"You've been out for just over a day, though they did say to expect you to be out longer. The doctor should be around in a bit to check you over." Andy told him with a smile. He was happy that he could see his friend finally healing after the events.

"Can't wait to get out of here, Don't like hospitals, even if they are MI6 ones." Tristan grumbled a little as Andy raised the bed for him a little so he could sit up.

"You were shot in the arm, I thought you were dead at one point when I heard that bastard say to kill you," Andy couldn't help the slight shiver at the thought of how close it had been, that he could have lost his best friend.

"I'm all right Andy, things are just fine. I need to heal, but after this we can go home and finally carry on with things. Though it feels like a life time since I went to a lecture." He smiled, though he had to admit that he did enjoy helping MI6, just a little bit.

Andy opened his mouth to say something as someone knocked on the door, Andy called out, "come in," thinking it was the doctor coming to check on Tristan.

Alec walked in with a grin on his face, "Thought I would see how things are, and nice to see you up and about Tristan, didn't think I would just yet." He said as he came to a stop beside the bed.

"Hey Alec," Andy grinned to the agent, "What are you doing here, I didn't think you would come again after yesterday."

"Well, I wanted to see how Tristan was, and to say a few things to the both of you before I have to leave on my next mission. The life of a MI6 agent is never over, not even I death sometimes." He chuckled as he thought about his friend and fellow agent.

The other two frowned a little as Andy said, "Sounds like there might be a story behind that," he looked over to Alec.

Alec nodded, "Yep, may tell you another time," he looked serious for a moment as he then spoke softly, "you two did a real good job you know, I think you could easily do this job yourselves. And I have a feeling that if we hadn't of helped you, you would have been able to get this sorted all on your own. You are resourceful and determined, it's nice to see it in others." He then gave a smile to them both and a nod of his head in respect.

"Just glad that it's all over," Tristan said with a slightly relieved sigh, wondering how closely MI6 would now be monitoring him. After all, he did hack into their database ad servers to be able to leave them a message to get the help that they so kindly provided.

"Well, I think most would feel the same in your position. Right, there are two people who would like to speak with the two of you, so if you don't mind, I'll leave and they should come in." He grinned once more before giving them both a strong handshake and a nod of respect and left the room to the sound of their goodbyes.

The door opened once again a few moments later and two people walked in, one was female, old, short grey hair and an expensive looking black suit. She looked strong, poised and serious. Next to her was an equally elderly gentlemen, wearing a brown suit, Tristan could see a few stains on the tie and the same on the mans hands. There were quite a few shallow cuts and the odd small burn. It told him that he worked with some tiny things, and he know that could easily be computer parts and electronics. Tristan had the same burns and cuts on him when he made things, like the small transmitter.

"Mr Hollis, Mr Cable, I'm M, head of MI6, I want to thank you for your help in this matter, we have been after him for a long time, and though he has managed to escape, we have managed to get some good intel from the laptop recovered at the scene and that you were able to get into." The woman said as she looked to the young man on the bed.

"Glad we were able to help a bit," Andy nodded slightly, he had to admit that he was a little unnerved with this woman, there was something about her that just called to him that she was dangerous.

"Mr Cable, you executed yourself extremely well, in a way that I have to come to expect from my agents. I am wondering what you are planning to do after University, as I would like or you to accept an offer to come and work with MI6, and to be trained as a full field agent?" she asked as she looked to the seated man.

Andy's eyes went wide as he couldn't help but ask, "Are you serious?"

"I am always serious, it is a genuine offer, and I would like an answer by the time you leave, you have the fortitude for it. I think you would make a fine addition to my agents." She added, her voice and face still serious as she spoke.

""I think I would like that Ma'am," Andy nodded, agreeing to it, it wasn't as though he had anything planned after University yet, even though he still had a year and a half to go.

She looked to the older gentleman and said, "Well?"

The man smiled to her and then looked to Tristan on the bed as he spoke softly, "I'm Q, and I have to say I have been following your little career since it began, you are brilliant, just brilliant." He said, speaking quickly, as he began to get a little excited "I am hoping that like your friend, you would come and work with MI6 but unlike him I want you too work with me, In Q-Branch, we're researchers, intel gatherers, hackers, all kinds. I think you would do rather well there, and I could do with someone like you, we need to bring Q-Branch into the future, and I have no doubt that you would help with that." He said as his deep laughing blue eyes were alight as he looked to the young man.

Tristan smiled, he thought about it a little and then nodded lightly, "I don't mind working with you, I t would be nice to actually do something different with what I can do," he smiled, "Though I hope that I can finish university first. Like Andy, we both only have a year and a half to go before we graduate." He then wondered.

"That's all right with me, though I may ask you to come in and basically consult with us on occasions, when ever we may need you expertise," Q suggested, hoping that would be all right, though he would rather he get Tristan into Q-Branch as soon as possible, he would be a great asset to the branch.

"That's fine with me." Tristan nodded in agreement, that sound great to him.

M and Q nodded to the two of them and then left the room. Tristan and Andy looked to each other and smiled a little. They both had jobs when University was over. This was just the beginning, the beginning that neither of them expected. The two friends settled back into easy talk, with Tristan wondering if he would be able to finish the essay that he had due next week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I do hope you have enjoyed this, now that this one is over, there will be a two week gap as I get the second part of this Trilogy ready for posting.

**Author's Note:**

> I do hope you have all enjoyed the beginning, please review and tell me what you think of the first part of the Trilogy.


End file.
